Pecry Jackson and the Hunter
by Addie28
Summary: This is a story in witch anbeth choose her pried over pecry how will he react why is Artemis so worried about him well read on to find out.Oh and by the way Permites
1. The first battle of a new age

Have you ever experienced hart brake to have tour hart stomped on and break in to a million pieces to want to curale up and die well if you have I know how you feel my name is pecry Jackson. Well I suppose I shoud start at the battle with gia I had just tamined the neame lion yes that lion and I named him whiskers.

"PECRY LOOK OUT" I herd talia yell just as a silver arrow hit Whiskers "ROOOOOOOOORRRRR" whiskers yelled

"calmown budey its ok" I said petting it it then prred and licked me thailas jaw hit the growed

"meet Whiskers thails" I yelled She got out of her stupor and went back to killing same old thails.

Then I herd this from pyfromin the last giant standing "I see you hav tamined the lion Jackson but that is not enoth to help you".Time to do what I do best annoy immortals.

I mounted whiskers and yelled well all my friends were awed by me even the gods "well come big ugle giant you call you self a king well so me what you got" I yelled.

He then laughed and swung his spear at me and whisker jumped on it and before he codes compernd what happened I was a woralwind of hacking and slasing there was litery a hucrine arounng me I evntcley konked him un sonics and turned to armites she is so butiful wait what was that thought just now.

* * *

Armites POV

I could not bleave it this bo- MAN tamined the neam lion and named it whiskers and displayed much power by defatting the giant king and he is so hamson wait what was that thought just now? I was broken out of my stuper by the very man that claimed my thoughts "yes " I saied

"Would you do the honors malady" he said point to the giant in the back round murmuring something about My Little Poine.

"Very well pecrus" I said then he said "pleas call me pecry or do we have to go back to square one with this name thing Phoib Armites" he said with a smirk.

"Well you are even better than anoing Imortales than ares and that's saying something I said as I stab the giant in the back.

"Thank you it comes in handy as you can see" he said. I sided " very funny pecrus very funny"

* * *

**Well How was it was it asowm I think it was but it is my story and what not well until next time permites fans unit**


	2. The Bitch screws up

**The omlpys throne room**

"Percy Jackson we the gods offer you a canch to be a god do you accept" Zeus asked

"No I wish for hades and hasta to get their thrones back and for the peaceful titans who did not participate in the 2 war to be freed" I said

Evere one looked at me dumb founded until heist gave me a hug that would Mack Tyson jeals

"Thank you Thank you THANK YOU" heist shouted.

"Can't breath" I said

"Oh right sory" she said sheepishly.

"Anbeth chase" Zeus said "We offer you to become the imrtole Arcite of olmips".

"I expect" she said without heasatcon it was then that I knew how much it hurt to lose your first love I manged to get out a strangled "W-why" the last thing I saw was those butful silver eyes. Then the world went black.

* * *

**Armites POV**

To say I was shocked was an under statement Anbeth Chase just dumped the only tarball man in history to be a builder for life then I saw Percy just caliphs so I

caught him before it turned in to a bloody mess.

* * *

**3dre person POV**

"Alpo Whats wrong with him" Arty asked worldly.

"He lost his mortal point" he said.

"But he lost the curse of Achilles" Antha said.

"Oh the weak little bitch was to week to fight the monsters at the doors of death and took another dip" Anbeth said colye.

In a secant arty had a pair of hunting knifes at her throt"You little bitch you are the only stupid daughter of Antah to live he saved your life countless times he is the only descent bo_ no MAN in the world he jump in to tartes for you and what do you do you fucking brack his heart if you werent imortle I would kill you in the most painful way posable now meeting dis missed before I kill this bitch wisdom spawn you can reworded the other hero's latter well me and aplo help pecry and so help me afrodite if you mess with him agin I will persenly mack you fade now Zews when he wacks up give him gais sward no if ands or buts about". Arty said storming off with aple caring percy away with her.

* * *

**Well what do you think sould pacry get offer ed god hood agin or comint suied I will leav it up to you [he lives eather way... for now] :)**


End file.
